


Back to Normal?

by Soul_darker_than_night



Series: Peter Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Back to School, Embarrassment, Peter is Not Impressed, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: It's Monday and Peter is adamant about not missing classes but will it be just another school day with Tony Stark as his father?





	Back to Normal?

When Peter's alarm went off on Monday morning he pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom. A long shower later and he was ready to get dressed, swinging by the infirmary to allow Bruce to change his bandages (he was almost healed much to his dad's delight) before allowing Happy to drive him to school after reaffirming that yes, he really did want to go in.

Arriving in the parking lot he managed to stay undetected with his head ducked down from the rain and after texting Ned went straight to form to avoid the masses. Sneaking in he took his usual seat in the back to wait for his friends to arrive.

Ned closed the door behind himself and another a minute later.

 "Trixie?"

 The girl was quick to wrap him in a gentle embrace (probably under the impression he was more than just tender not three days after getting shot) and thanked him over and over again.

 "It's okay, Trixie, anyone would've done it."

 The three of them sat down and Ned immediately started quizzing him on the avengers, wanting to know what they were like and even if he had seen them train. His phone rang.

 "Hello? Dad? Yeah of course I'm fine. Sure I'll call if I I need something. Bye." He hung up. "That was weird."

A bell rang right at that moment and the rest of their form filed in shaking wet hair. The trio continued to go ignored in the corner as the register began.

-"Ned Leeds?"- 

-"present"-

-"Linda Michaels?"-

-"here"-

-"Trixie Morgan?"-

-"yes"-

-"Peter Parker?"-

-"right here"-

-" "-

Silence. The unnerving number of eyes that all fixed on his person made him want to squirm but he refrained, meeting the stares face on. A minute later he was almost knocked over by the sudden loud cheering and applause, his classmates happy to give him their support. 

Peter swept to his feet and gave a dramatic and graceful bow, blush concealed under a soft smile as he realised how much Tony he was channelling. Taking his seat he felt strangely accomplished - as if all his efforts as Spiderman led to this moment.

First period was not as awkward as Peter had thought it would be. Apart from the odd glance it was as if nothing had happened - until his phone rang again, even though he was sure he had put it on silent, and he quickly apologised before sending a quick 'I'm fine' to his dad and turning it to vibrate. Second passed in much the same way.

Third lesson was sent in celebration - his advanced engineering class had made a damn cake and everyone had signed a large 'thank you' card for him. During this lesson when his phone vibrated he again put that he was doing okay and turned it off completely so he could enjoy the party his classmates had set up for him. It was kinda weird that no-one outside complained about the noise once during the hour long.

Lunch was hilarious. Flash, the stuck-up prick, had actually had the nerve to pretend to be his friend and was quite thoroughly put in his place by Trixie who had shouted loudly that he should "take his ego somewhere else because it was taking up valuable space that could fit a dozen of their real friends". That had been so entertaining their English teacher had managed to snort their coffee all over themselves, leading to even more laughter.

Forth lesson was maths and, thankfully, his last. Although he was nicely healed he still got tired much faster than normal because so much of his energy had gone into keeping him alive days ago. His teacher had a test for them and then a quiz so he didn't actually have to move a lot. Just as he was finishing the test his phone rang AGAIN and he groaned loudly as 'iron man' filled the room. Now he knew exactly what was going on.

"Mr Parker? I hope that it is important or I'll have to confiscate it."

 Peter smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's my dad. He has been checking up on me all day - apparently he doesn't think I can survive a minute alone since what happened Friday and so is constantly making sure I'm fine. I wouldn't be surprised to find a dozen chips on my person he has been tracking since I left this morning."

 Mr Michaels nodded in understanding. "Well I would probably do the same if one of my boys was shot. Go and reassure him before you come back for the quiz and expect him to pick you up after school today - I know I would."

 Peter nodded gratefully and left the room, putting his phone to his dad as he left.

 "Dad?" He heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

 "Peter! Thank god, for a moment there I thought something was wrong. I was just wondering if you wanted me to keep a low profile when I pick you up. Whilst I may not care about the rumours I thought you might rather the press didn't hear that Tony Stark had picked you up in a cherry red Lamborghini and driven you to the tower. It's your call, I really don't mind.

"Oh, hell no, bring the Lamborghini - I think the faces will be worth it! Besides my teacher told me my dad would be picking me up so if you want to come you may as well do it properly." He could HEAR Tony smirking.

 "Well there is that. Are you ready for the press to find out about us? Again, I don't care either way. If you're not then simply tell your teacher that you have alternative transport. I'll call you Peter either way. And people would just assume it's because Bruce is your doctor now and for your health."

 "Yeah - I think we should give it a few weeks so this whole getting shot thing can die down."

 "Okay but if you don't tell people I will. "

 "Sure you will. And can you stop phoning me at school? And hacking my phone? It is going to get me into trouble at this rate."

 " Ugh. Fine. I'll see you in twenty. "

 "Bye dad." He hung up and went back into class with a smug grin on his face. At Mr Michaels raised brow he said he had alternative transport as he had to go for a checkup anyway. He looked slightly confused but let it drop, continuing the quiz for the last part of the lesson whilst Peter was mentally bouncing as he waited. When the bell went he was almost giddy with excitement but he made his face to blank before anyone noticed.

As he left the building he saw dozens of people staring just outside the gate and immediately knew that was the way to go (after all Tony was always the centre of attention). Gently pushing through the crowd that parted as they noticed him he found his dad leaning up against the side of the Lam playing with his phone without a care for those watching - basically exactly what he was expecting. Moving forwards he was aware of eyes shifting to him in question and he cackled mentally in glee at their confusion. This was just too funny.

 "Hey, Tony. How did Bruce bribe you to come get me? More lab time?"

 Tony snorted as he put his phone away, motioning for him to get in as he hopped over the drivers door and started the car, making sure to rev the engine for added effect and noticing how Peter smirked as he did. "Don't be so dramatic, kid, I volunteered. Anything to get out of the training the Capsicle had planned." Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course."

  As Tony pulled away from the school he heard the not so quiet whispering of his classmates behind him. Apparently Tony stark volunteering to pick up a kid from school was a big thing to them. Peter finally let out a chuckle as they got around the corner and just shook his head when his dad asked. It seemed that nothing would be going back to how it was with Tony Stark as his father.


End file.
